In the related art, as a vehicle travel support device, a rank traveling system is known which reduces energy consumption of the entire rank through organization of the ranks according to the projected areas of the respective vehicles in the wind flowing direction during the rank traveling of plural vehicles, for example, as described in Patent Literature 1. In this rank traveling system, in a case where the rank is one row, vehicles having a relatively large projected area are arranged in front, and just behind the front vehicle, vehicles having a relatively small projected area are arranged.